


Wounds

by Winters_stars21



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Blood, M/M, Out of Character, Sadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 21:17:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10447725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winters_stars21/pseuds/Winters_stars21
Summary: Thrawn tends to Kallus's wounds before the attack on Atollon.





	

Kallus wiped the blood from his chin.

Thrawn had just captured him and had thrown him in a cell. 

But not before the Agent had quite the beating from that Chiss and his Deathtroopers.

The cell was quite dark like most in the Empire. But unlike most cells, this one had an actual bed and there was a small table firmly attached to the floor. 

Kallus pondered over the unusual cell. But before he could truly think upon it, the door slid open.

The Chiss stood there.

Thrawn's red eyes looked over Kallus carefully as if examining a piece of art. 

The door slid close behind the Chiss as he stood before the Agent. Thrawn held a medpack in his hands.

He started to approach Kallus who stood his ground. 

The Chiss set the pack on the table and started to open it. 

"I've come here to tend your wounds." Thrawn said. "You may be a traitor to the Empire, but I do have some respect for you." He murmured. 

Kallus raised an eyebrow. "So you've come to tend to my injuries yourself? An officer of your rank coming in here to tend the wounds of a lowly traitor such as myself. I wonder what the others would say?" 

The Chiss chuckled. 

"Yes," He agreed. "Quite the scandal. But I hold myself above rumors, Kallus." Thrawn motioned for the bed for the Agent to sit on. Kallus sighed, "Is this really necessary?" The Admiral nodded.

Kallus sighed once again but complied.

Thrawn inspected the Agent's face and brushed the hair out of the way to see a particularly nasty cut on Kallus's forehead. The Chiss leaned over and grabbed a Bacta Patch from the medpack. 

The Admiral gently applied it.

Kallus shivered slightly under the cool feeling of the Bacta Patch. When he was still completely loyal to the Empire he used to refuse having to go to the medbay to get his injuries looked over. 

He still hated someone looking over his wounds and tending to him.

Thrawn didn't seem to notice the Agent's shiver.

After he was done applying the Bacta, Thrawn pulled out a bandage and begun to wrap it around Kallus's left hand, wrist and arm. The Chiss stared at the blood for a minute then looked into Kallus's eyes.

"Kallus, a thought just occurred to me." The Admiral began. "Would you like to continue what we were doing earlier?" He asked. The Agent was confused, the only thing they were doing earlier was fighting. 

The realization hit Kallus with a force. 

He gaped looking at the Admiral. "B-but you...just a-applied the bandages." He stammered. Thrawn shrugged. "We can always apply more. Can we not, _Agent_?" Kallus was to stunned to speak. 

The Chiss smiled at him, his red eyes cold but his smile warm.

 

 

 

                                           **_____________________**

 

 

 

Tears were streaming down his cheeks.

Thrawn cupped his face and wiped them away. "None of that, Agent. You handled it quite well when we started but now you're breaking down." The Admiral sighed and shook his head. "Humans are such frail creatures. But you are right, perhaps we should stop for now." 

Kallus nodded.

Thrawn grabbed a moist towel and started to clean the blood off the knife from the medpack. The Chiss had enjoyed inflicting pain on the former Agent, he would admit it. The human beside him still had tears on his cheeks. 

The Chiss wiped them away carefully as he cupped Kallus's face once more.

"Dear, Kallus...the things I could do to you with we had time. But unfortunately, we're short on that at the moment." Thrawn said. "Let's enjoy this while we can. Perhaps when your _friends_ are defeated, we can continue." 

The Admiral once again started to apply the bandages to Kallus's arm.

But it wasn't just the left arm this time. Thrawn applied bandages to the Agent's other arm as well as Kallus's lovely face.

There, he applied spray-bandages.

The Chiss examined his work carefully. Once satisfied that the Agent would heal sufficiently, Thrawn began to remove Kallus's armor.

Kallus watched Thrawn do this but didn't make a noise of protest. Even when the Chiss started to remove his tunic and pants. Thrawn nodded to himself and began to tuck the Agent into the bed they were sitting on.

Thrawn smiled and stroked the Agent's hair gently. "Goodnight, dear Kallus." He whispered before walking towards the door.

Just before he left, a voice called out quietly. 

"Thrawn...why did you do that?" He asked. It wasn't a question out of pain but of curiosity. Something Thrawn could relate too.

Turning to face Kallus, the Chiss shrugged. "It was an experiment of sorts. Or it might've been something personal. I shall tell you when I find out. But I enjoyed it and I think you did as well." And with that, the Admiral had left with the door sliding into place behind him.

Outside two Deathtroopers stood, guarding the cell from those who might want to get in or out.

They nodded their acknowledgement to their Admiral as he passed them. He nodded to them and motioned for them to follow him.

These two Deathtroopers were Clones. The very same Clones that fought in the Clone War. Thrawn had done research on them before adding them to his personal guard. 

Apparently, both of them had served in the 501st Battalion lead by a Jedi General named Anakin Skywalker.

Thrawn had to discuss battle plans with Pryce and Konstantine. 

Espically Konstantine. 

That man is more of a politician than an actual soldier, Thrawn thought.

The Chiss couldn't help but think of Kallus as he walked. The former Agent was certainly attractive, he was resourceful and quite clever. 

He had also submitted well to the Admiral. It was something Thrawn loved seeing. Kallus was a lovely specimen and knew how to submit. 

Those were perfect characteristics for a mate

Thrawn shook his head.

First things first. He had a battle to win.

But if everything went according to plan...Thrawn would have a mate quite soon.


End file.
